The present invention relates to an incubator for piglets.
The need is well known for piglets in the first stage of life, during the suckling period and when separated from the mother, to be sheltered in a suitable place having a given temperature, in order to achieve greater effectiveness in their development.
Usually, stoves, lamps, electric screens and other similar heat-radiating apparatus have been used to provide for the necessary conditions for piglets. However, conventional heating means have been found unsuccessful in bringing the piglets to the heat source and grouping them around it because the piglets often leave the radius of action of such a heating apparatus much to the ditriment of the animals.